To Templar's Lost
by TyranidXX
Summary: Just something I wrote for a year 12 assessment. Based on 2010 knowledge of Funcom's Secret World.


Did you ever have the power to save someone's life but not the time? I've heard of someone in the same circumstance. It all happened on a cold, winter night in a village in Transylvania near the end of June, 2007. The village had barley started to modernize with few buildings made of brick while the rest were of wood and stone. They did, however, know part of the truth of the world, the same truth that is blown off as superstition by everyone else. The people of this village know that vampires are as real as the air we breathe. They do not, however, know of the other horrors that lie in the darkness, their eyes searching for their hated enemies. Anyway, this person left the village in the morning as several travellers arrived. Thing is, though, that person was meant to leave with others, for he had embarked on this mission with a team of his peers…

As the cool night breeze flowed past, two people stood in the middle of the village's dirt road. One was a man that stood at about six & a half feet with short, messy black hair, light blue eyes and a handsome face with a tough, focused demeanour, while the other was a woman who stood slightly smaller with long, flowing brown hair, emerald green eyes and had a face of pure beauty. They both wore the same look, black pants and shoes with a tattered cloak covering what they wore above the waist. As the woman looked towards the man, he was in deep thought of what they had to do. As he stared down the street towards the pub, he barely heard the woman speak.

"Drake…" he didn't know why but he ignored her as he focused on a group of people nearing the pub. He wasn't prepared as the woman slapped the back of his head to gain his attention.

"Drake!" He quickly turned his head towards her as an annoyed look appeared on his face.

"What is it, Naomi?" She stared at him with a look that still chilled him to the core.

"What are you thinking about?" With that, he looked back down the road.

"I'm praying that a vampire does not show up tonight." Noticing her walking swiftly past him down the road, He slowly caught up to her as she thought about it herself.

"Our luck is never that good…" she glanced at him again with that same stare. "… The best we can hope for is a quick death." She then glanced down the road again.

The crowd near the pub had dissipated enough for them to see trouble. Standing in the road was a man about Drake's height. The man had medium length brown hair and a face with several defined features. He was wearing a white sleeveless top under a crimson jacket with brown pants and grey runners. The thing that gave the man away was his dark red eyes. Both Drake and Naomi quickly moved towards him but they weren't expecting the outcome.

As they neared him, the vampire quickly spun around and struck Drake in the gut, winding him before easily picking him up and tossing him like a rag doll through the wooden wall of the pub. Stunned by what just happened, Naomi was quickly grasped by the neck and held off the ground. Landing backwards on a table that broke under the force, Drake quickly noticed the vampire pull Naomi's head to the side before moving his hand to bite her neck. Instead of draining her, the vampire ripped out part of her neck before dropping her on the ground and turning towards Drake.

As the vampire moved closer to him, fangs bared, Drake quickly picked himself off the broken table, losing the cloak to reveal a black short sleeve top and body armour and prepared to fight the vampire, all the while the people in the pub stared on in both disbelief and fear. Drake made the first move, firing off a right hook. Making contact with the vampire's face, he followed up with a blow to its lower right side. The vampire then launched an assault of its own, its fists moving faster than that of a normal human. Drake dodged a straight by sidestepping it but he caught the full force of the elbow that followed. As he was dazed, the vampire fired off a right into his chest before grabbing Drake by the neck.

Lashing out with another right, Drake quickly deflected the vampire fist with his left hand before grasping it by the wrist and breaking the elbow with his right arm. As the vampire cried out in pain, Drake swiftly slipped out of its grasp and drew a knife from his armour. He then proceeded to stab the vampire in its left shoulder before backing off. Turning around, the vampire rubbed its still somewhat useable arm while noticing Drake motioning it to 'come get some.' Feeling untold rage, the vampire fell into a trap. Launching a left hook at him, the vampire's blow was block by Drake who quickly followed it up by socking it in the face again before proceeding to stab it twice in the gut after which he plunged the knife into where its heart would be and kicked it into a wall.

Once the vampire had settled at the base of the wall, it spoke weakly. "It appears… that I… have been bested."

As Drake stood a few feet away, he spoke loud enough that it would hear him. "No you haven't…" as the vampire looked at him strangely, he quickly drew his handgun from a holster on his side and fired off one round into its head. "… Now you have." He then turned to face Naomi but found that he was too late, her skin already turning pale, her eyes lifeless.

In the morning, awhile after her funeral was held, Drake was at the pub, a bottle of beer in his hands. As he stared at it, he slowly raised it and, with a tear in his eye and sorrow in his voice, he spoke. "… To Templar's lost." As he raised the beer to his lips, he heard something hit the bench next to him. Glancing to his left, he noticed someone leaving, a white cross on a red backdrop barely visible on their shoulder indicative of a member of the Templars. On the bench next to him, he noticed his next assignment. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed the folder and left the pub, never to be seen there again.

* * *

><p>Dear... whoever reads this thing. As stated with the stories description, this was a simple story that was written in response to a assessment item at my high school. I'm posting it here because I might as well have something here for people to read. Despite the fact I probably won't expand on this, if you can R&amp;R it would be nice. Also feel free to post reviews that rip this thing to shreds... any criticism is good criticism and will help me with future writing projects.<p> 


End file.
